Live What You've Learned
by Invader Nicole
Summary: Jigen and Fujiko make a bet, Jigen has to stop smoking for one week or he sends himself to Zenigata. What happens when in the same week Lupin and Co. get caught, sent to jail, and someone comes from Jigen's past who he thought was dead.
1. Let's Make a Bet, Shall We?

Hey there everyone, well I'm Invader Nicole also known as I.N.D. or just Nicole. This is my first time writing a Lupin the Third fic so I hope I do okay and don't get anyone OOC. The idea for the fic just popped in my head while I was thinking about a certain problem that involves the fic. I don't think anyone's ever writen the beginning of the fic in the Lupin section so I hope its not Mary Sue-ish. Hope you all like it. -Invader Nicole  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin the Third sadly . . . I wish I could own Jigen though. Monkey Punch owns Lupin the Third and anything that relates to him in Japanese.  
  
- - -  
  
'Live What You've Learned'

Chapter One: Let's Make a Bet, Shall We?

By Invader Nicole  
  
The scene starts out as any other random day of Lupin the III and his accomplices, Jigen and Goemon. They had all decided to stay at a fancy hotel in Chicago, much to the joy of Jigen. Inspector Zenigata had found them earlier that day and they decided to stay low until the coast was clear. They didn't know what the point was though, even if he did find them again they would as easily get away as always. Lupin was sitting on a chair out on the balcony of the hotel, staring up into the stars and thinking about Fujiko. He wondered how she was doing, it had been a short while since the last time they saw each other, but to him it was like eternity. Goemon was sitting on a comfortable red couch in the living room, he was in his meditation mode, his katana at his side like always. Jigen was sitting a wooden chair across from Goemon, reading the paper and smoking as usual. Lupin knew he should be thinking about their next heist but he couldn't get his mind off Fujiko, she usually arrived out of the blue at any time.  
  
"Fujiko . . . where are you?" he asked in a day-dream voice to no one in particular.  
  
"She's probably thinking up more ways to scam us out of our loot," came the answer from Jigen. He turned a page in the newspaper and continued to read.  
  
"Aw c'mon Jigen. She's changed, she's on our side now," Lupin insisted.   
  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"Jigen does have a point, Lupin." Goemon opened his eyes from his meditation, the conversation had most likely broken his concentration. He closed his eyes and tried meditating again. "Fujiko hasn't exactly been honest with us, like the time with the gold truck."  
  
A grunt came from Jigen. "Don't remind me. Zenigata got the gold and we got the girl, not much of trade in my opinion."  
  
Lupin crossed his arms and walked into the living room. "Still, even if she didn't change you'd think we would've heard from her by now. She's always here when were gonna pull something like this."  
  
Goemon picked up his sword and pointed it towards the door. At the exact moment a knock was heard at the hotel room door. Lupin, hopeing he was right, walked towards the door and opened it. No suck luck. It was just one of the bellboys. He lifted his hat in respect and gave Lupin a pink piece of paper, saying it was a letter for him. Lupin closed the door and sat down on the sofa next to Goemon. As his eyes scanned the pink paper he smiled and yelled with glee.  
  
"It's from Fujiko!"   
  
"Well speak of the devil, and I actually mean it." Jigen replied to his joyous friend, not even bothering to look over the paper.  
  
Lupin gave Jigen an evil look but read the letter out loud anyway. "My dearest Lupin, I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I've been busy checking on Nessie back in Lake Ness. I heard about your new plan, Zenigata is on his way already. Better get a move on, I'll be there soon. I'll meet you at the restaurant, the Spanish Tavern. Love, Fujiko." Lupin jumped up from his chair, disturbing the samurai's chance at inner peace.   
  
Jigen lowered his newspaper and took a long drag on his cigarette, blowing out the smoke in perfect circles. "I'll bet you anything she's the one who tipped Zenigata off about where we are."  
  
"Jigen! I'll prove to you that she's on our side, I'll bring her here later. If Zenigata does come he'd have to arrest Fujiko too, and I doubt she'd tip him off with a chance of getting caught as well." Lupin walked to the mirror on the wall, he combed his fine, black hair and brushed off any dust from his red jacket and white pants. He straightened his tie and opened the door. "Wish me luck," he said as he smiled and left.  
  
- - -  
  
Two hours later Lupin returned to the hotel room, his arm around Fujiko. She wore a short, blue dress and her hair was still wavy brown. He walked a little clumsily, knowing Lupin he most likely had drunk to his hearts content while still remaining sober. Fujiko hadn't changed at all, she looked around the hotel room and her black eyes landed on Lupin's two friends. Goemon, the samurai who was a master with his katana and would starve himself unless he had pickled radishes and miso soup. Jigen, the professional marksman who was obsessed with drinking and smoking. They hadn't changed either. Goemon still wore his gi's, the usual blue-ish grey color. Neither had Jigen, he still wore the same black suit, the black fedora hat, and he still had his black beard. None of them had changed, they were still thieves and damn good at it. The room was as silent as ever, Fujiko was used to Goemon's silence and she knew Jigen hated her, the fact that he didn't trust women didn't help much either.  
  
"So Fujicakes, what brings you to Chicago?" Lupin asked with a smile on his face, he was always smiling like a fool whenever she was around.  
  
"Like I said, I wanted to visit you guys. I've missed you all. I went to visit Nessie and then I heard Zenigata was looking for you guys," Fujiko said as she tossed her hair back.   
  
"Missed our stolen rewards is more like it," Jigen mumbled loudly.  
  
Fujiko shot him an angry look. "You haven't changed at all, Jigen. You still dress like a mobster from the 1930's and smoke like an addict."  
  
Fujiko walked over to him and swiftly took the cigarette from his mouth. She tossed it to the hotel-carpeted floor and stepped on it, crushing every bit of it with the heel of her shoe. She gave him a look of triumph, Jigen gave her a short angry glare, not that it was visible, his black hat always covering his eyes from view. He smiled to himself as his hand went into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He picked one out and began to smoke it after he lit it, he sent her a sneer that looked as if it said 'Ha-ha!' Fujiko turned back to Lupin, giving him her sad puppy face, knowing he'd fall for it like putty. And he did.  
  
"Lupin, I don't think its good for Jigen to be smoking. What if he gets sick and croaks?" She fluttered her eyelashes towards him and he sighed in pleasure, his knees wobbling as if he were beginning to melt.  
  
"Jigen, quit smoking."  
  
Jigen lifted the tip of his fedora and gave Lupin an evil stare, his black eyes now visible. "No way in friggin' hell am I going to listen to Fujiko. I'd sooner turn myself in to Pops." Jigen said referring to Inspector Zenigata, he looked angry. He had a right to be, his best friend was listening to everything the woman said to him. He breathed in a long smoke from his cigarette and continued to give Lupin the 'snap-out-of-it' stare. It was no use, he was long gone.  
  
Goemon got up from the sofa and looked to his friends' and their 'supposed' new accomplice. "I'll be in the kitchen making tea if anyone needs me." Goemon walked out of the room, already expecting what was to come. He shook his head at the two in the room, they fought like an old married couple.   
  
Fujiko stared at Jigen for a minute thne smiled. "Why don't you put your money where your cigarette-smoking mouth is?"   
  
"Fujicakes, what are you talking about?" Lupin asked his lover, he was clearly lost in the moment.  
  
Jigen put the tip of his hat downward, shadowing over his face again. "Alright then, what do you want to bet?" One of his arms rest on his belt that held his S&W M19 Combat Magnum, the other holding the newly-lit cancer stick close to his mouth.  
  
"I bet you can't quit smoking for the whole week, not one single cigarette. If I win you have to turn yourself in to Pops at Interpol. If you win then I'll stop seeing Lupin and I'll turn myself in to Pops. Is it a deal?"  
  
Jigen thought for a minute then smirked. "Deal."   
  
"Fujicakes! What are you doing?!"  
  
Fujiko smiled to herself, she looked towards Lupin. "Don't worry Lupin, I know I'll win. There's no way Jigen can stop smoking for a week."   
  
"We'll see." Jigen took the cigarette from his mouth and burnt it out on the ash tray on the coffee table. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk off towards his room.   
  
"Wait right there, Daisuke," Fujiko said to Jigen, referring to him with his first name. "What about your other cigarettes? Knowing you, you have atleast a pack with you and a whole bunch in your room.  
  
"Oh right . . . " Jigen said almost reluctantly. He reached into the pockets of his black pants and pulled out two packs and took three more cigarettes from the jacket of his suit, he lifted his fedora off his head and pulled out another pack. Lupin and Fujiko followed Jigen to his room and after five minutes, walked out with their arms full of cigarette packs, mostly pall malls. Jigen looked quite pissed as he closed the door to his room.  
  
Fujiko turned to Lupin, trying not to drop any packs. "He is an addict."  
  
Lupin looked to her, also trying not to drop any. "I'm not surprised really."  
  
They walked into the kitchen to see Goemon sitting at the table drinking green tea, his eyes were closed until they had entered. Lupin dumped his arm-load onto the table, opened a pack, and took out a cigarette. He turned towards the sink and dropped it down the drain, turned the garbage disposal on, and listened to the whir of the blades as they cut the stick into pieces.  
  
"Lupin, your going to take forever if you do that."  
  
Lupin turned to Goemon, he was looking at the writing on the back of a pack. "Well what do you propose I do then?"  
  
- - -  
  
Jigen rested on the bed on his room, staring up at the ceiling. 'What was I thinking?' he thought to himself. He didn't know what to do, by now he'd usually be smoking or drinking. 'That was probably one of the most stupid bets I ever made.' He then noticed a bright light outside the window of the room, large puffs of black smoke were rising from the lower level. Jigen got up from his bed and walked towards the window. He looked out and stared in shock. It was a metal garbage barrel, filled to the top with his packs, burning in large red flames. Goemon and Lupin were throwing more into the garbage can every few minutes. Fujiko stared at the flames, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Son of a bitch . . . " he mumbled. He walked back to his bed and threw himself onto the sheets, his face against the pillow, not caring that he was still dressed in his suit as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
- - - 


	2. Seeing Plans Through the Smoke

We're back, hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this fic, wonder if Jigen will survive the whole week without smoking o.o He probably regrets making the bet, oh well, life's tough. Zenigata's in this chapter, and again I hope no one is OOC. Note, Jigen can still drink, trust me, if he tried to stop both drinking and smoking . . . I shutter to even think of it. Here's chapter two, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin the Third, it is the soul property of Monkey Punch. I do, however, own two swords :) not the same as Goemon's but swords nonetheless u.u One's a replica of Excalibur (sp?) and one is a replica of a Civil War Marines sword, a word of advice, even if they're replicas', they're still as powerful as the originals. (which explains a few holes in the wall of my old house . . .)  
  
Chapter Two: Seeing Plans through the Smoke   
  
By Invader Nicole  
  
- - -  
  
Jigen squirmed through the sheets on his bed, acting as if he was trapped in a nightmare. Maybe he was in a nightmare. As he continued to thrash through the sheets he gasped and sat upright, beads of sweat running down his face and his breathing ragged. He looked around his surroundings, making sure he was in the right place. His fedora lay on the floor, most likely falling off when he fell asleep. He was still in his black suit, which was partially wrinkled now. He ran his hands through his black hair and sighed in frustration. What was wrong? He picked up his beloved hat and placed it on his head, he got up from his bed and walked out the door, towards the kitchen.  
  
The smell of scrambled eggs filled the air, Fujiko had been cooking. She sat idly at the table, taking bites from the eggs on her plate. She watched as Lupin ate them quickly, enjoying their taste. Goemon sat across from the two, pickled radishes resting on his plate, but again he was in a meditative mood. He opened his eyes quickly and looked to a door in the room as Jigen walked in, he appeared half-asleep as he slowly trudged into the kitchen. He sat at the chair next to Goemon and opened the newspaper that already lay on his side of the table. He tried to read about an antique painting worth millions at the Louvre but he couldn't concentrate. He put the paper down and clutched his head between the knuckles of his hands. Something wasn't right, he knew it wasn't. But what? Fujiko's voice interrupted his thoughts, why couldn't she ever shut up?  
  
"Something wrong, Jigen?" He noticed she had asked him in an almost seductive voice, as if she already knew what was bothering him. He didn't like this at all.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, just leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Jigen!" Lupin yelled with half-chewed eggs in his mouth. "She's just trying to help!"   
  
"Gim'me a friggin' break," mumbled Jigen. "If she wants to friggin' help then tell her to leave."  
  
Fujiko made a fake gasp, the kind used when surprised and dissapointed. "Why Jigen I'm shocked. Now why would you want to get rid of me? Haven't I been a help towards you all?" She gave him an evil look, Lupin not even noticing.  
  
Goemon twitched a bit in agitation, the arguement was seriously getting on his nerves. He tried blocking them out but it didn't help much. If anything, it made everything worse. It was as if they wanted everyone to hear them. He was ready to just get up and leave, he was almost glad when a knocking at the door interrupted the fight. Lupin walked towards the door and realized his mistake as a silver handcuff snapped around his wrist. Zenigata walked into the room, a wide smile on his face as he looked at his reward.  
  
"I've got you now, Lupin!" Zenigata yelled in triumph and did a dance in the hotel room.  
  
"Damnit! Zenigata!" Lupin wasn't that too shocked that the inspector had appeared, he was shocked that he hadn't seen it coming so soon.   
  
"Now I've got you, Lupin! Finally the world famous, Lupin the III, caught after all these years! And I have his accomplices; Fujiko, Goemon, and Jigen!" Zenigata smirked as he pulled three more sets of handcuffs from the inside of his trench coat. "Don't try anything funny, I have a whole squad outside waiting for you."  
  
Lupin just smiled at the usually agitated inspector, "Pops, you should know us by now." Lupin grasped the cuffed-hand and easily slid his hand from the cuff. Zenigata looked quite upset, ready to yell at the top of his lungs. Jigen clenched his fists in frustration and arose from the chair. He pulled his gun from the holster on his belt, aiming at the floor, near where Zenigata stood.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, inspector, so leave."  
  
Jigen fired at the ground, almost where Zenigata stood. As planned, Zenigata jumped back, away from the bullets without even looking where he was going. Soon he found himself dodging the bullets outside the apartment door, the long flight of stairs behind him. With one final warning shot Zenigata jumped back and fell down the flight of stairs. Without saying a word, Jigen put his gun away and went back to reading the paper, acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Nice one, Jigen," complimented Lupin. He walked to one of the rooms in the suite and came back with keys in his hands. "Time to go guys."   
  
Fujiko got up from the table and walked towards one of the windows, she cautiously looked out the clear glass and immediately recoiled back and onto the hotel floor. Bullets shattered the glass, making it fly a few feet into the air before it fell to the ground. Lupin ran to Fujiko and brushed the shards of glass off of her, not caring that he was getting the shards on himself. "Are you okay, Fujicakes?"  
  
"Yes Lupin, thanks." She smiled at him, he really did act like a nice guy at times.  
  
"Damn," mumbled Jigen. "I was hoping for once Pops would actually have good aim."  
  
Fujiko gave him an evil stare and opened her mouth to respond but she was silenced as more bullets penetrated the already broken window and partially destroyed wall. Lupin pulled his own gun from the holster and walked towards the window with grace, his back against the wall. Swiftly he revealed himself from the hotel window and shot towards the police. One of the bullets hit Zenigata's hat, knocking it off his head and onto the street floor. Zenigata picked it up and examined it, a nice hole was now on the front and back, black surrounding the smoldered part where the bullet and entered and left. One more inch and the bullet would've blown his brains out. He made an angered face, put his hat on his head, and took a megaphone out from a random police car.  
  
"Lupin!!! Your in more trouble now for attempted murder on a law official! Wait 'til I get you!!!"  
  
Lupin doubled back inside the hotel room, "I wasn't even trying to murder him."  
  
Goemon got up from the chair, awake from his meditative mood. Lupin wasn't sure if it was the bullets or if he had completed his meditation that had awaken the samurai, but he wasn't complaining. Lupin already made up a plan on how to escape easily. "C'mon guys, I have an idea."   
  
Lupin opened the door to the hotel room and ran down to the farthest one in the hall, Fujiko, Jigen, and Goemon followed closeby. Quick as a flash, Goemon destroyed the door to the hotel room Lupin had stopped at with his sword. No one was home, as expected. Lupin ran to the farthest window on the opposite side from where the police were. He opened it and sure enough, there was a fire escape leading down to an alley in the back of the hotel. After much argueing between her and Lupin, Fujiko went first down the steel bars of the ladder. When she reached the bottom she signaled the others to come down, in a few minutes they were all down and running to their Alfa Romeo. 'What idiots,' they thought. The cops hadn't even bothered to guard their getaway car, this was too easy. Too easy indeed. The second they closed the door of the vehicle, smoke started to fill the car. The four tried to open the car doors or a window but everything was sealed tightly shut. Soon they were out cold, the gas had gotten them. The doors finally opened, Inspector Zenigata smiled down at the four captives.  
  
"Get them out of that car and into the best handcuffs, now." He watched as a group of officers each took a person and placed them in a different police car. They took the guns from both Lupin and Jigen and the katana from Goemon. Zenigata watched as the four people he had been chasing for so long were finally caught.  
  
"Well done, Inspector," said one of the officers to him.  
  
"Yeah . . . thanks." Something wasn't right, he knew something was definitely off. Lupin would never let himself get caught so easily, never. He must've been planning something. He shrugged it and walked towards his police car, accomponied by the chief of the police office and two other officers.   
  
"Where do you want us to put these, Inspector?" Zenigata looked to the officer that was talking to him, he held up a clear evidence bag that contained the weapons they had collected.   
  
"I'll take that with me in the front seat." He took the bag from the officer and rode in the passenger seat as the chief drove them to the station. He couldn't get his mind off it still. Something was wrong, he had to find out what.  
  
- - -


	3. Jailhouse Birds

Chapter Three! Yes, the chapters are extremely short and I am ashamed. Also, I apologize for the lack of updates, school, homwork and tests, other fics, writers block, really good Stephen King book, projects, lack of sleep, argueing with my rents, possibly being sick, and stuff like that have been cutting into my time and the fact that I'm doing bad in four classes and the marking period ends friday doesn't help. Sadness. Did anyone expect Zenigata to actually capture Lupin and Company? I had originally planned for them to escape with the car but then the whole knockout gas came in mind and I couldn't get rid of it. Well, lets see what happens now. Shall we? Squeek.

Disclaimer: Lupin the Third is owned by Monkey Punch and I am not him, obviously, or this wouldn't be now would it?

Chapter Three: Jailhouse Birds

By Invader Nicole

- - - 

Lupin lay on the cold, stone floor, twitching every now and then. His eyes began to open a bit until they could finally focus on the area around them. He saw three walls made of cement and one that held them like cage, steel bars kept him inside. He ran his hands through his black hair and tried remembering what had happened. Bullets. Bullets and a ladder. And a car . . .? Oh yeah, the car. Someone had tricked them and caught them in a trap. He punched himself on the head for that one. He knew he should've known better. It was then that he noticed he wasn't wearing his normal navy blue shirt with the white tie, red jacket, and white-ish beige pants. Instead he wore prison clothes much like the ones from Rio de Janeiro, only in a different color. Thin white and black stripes, a jumpsuit almost. He also saw the makeshift bed attached to a wall, a small window with bars, a faucet, and a toilet inside the jail cell. He got up and walked towards the metal bars, his hands gripped them as he tried to see into the other cells near his. He saw Goemon was in a cell right across from his own, and that the samurai was already awake, in meditation, and clad in the jailhouse wardrobe. Lupin looked to his left, he could see long, wavy brown hair resting against the metal bars along with a body covered in the trendy white and black suit. Fujiko. She must've woken up already and was resting against the bars, hopeing someone would awaken. The cell across from hers held Jigen, the only one of the four who hadn't awoken. He was in the same tacky suit as them, he didn't have his black fedora though. Jigen was sprawled on the cold floor much like Lupin had been. He mustn't have woken up from the gas yet.

"Hey, everone here?" Lupin whispered to his friends, already fully knowing they were there but wanting an answer anyway.

Goemon opened his eyes after a few seconds, "Here, Lupin." 

"Here, lover," replied Fujiko. She turned her back away from the bars and looked towards the cell next to hers. "What happened?"

Lupin rested against the cement walls of his 'room.' "It seems Pops got the better of us for once. He knocked us all out and we're in the big house." Lupin looked out his cell again. "Hey, Jigen, wake up already! Geeze he sleeps a lot."

At the mention of his name Jigen already started to stir back to life. He lifted himself from the floor and looked around, in seconds it dawned on him what had happened. He reached for his head and noticed his precious hat was missing. "Assholes." He noticed his wardrobe and for once, everyone could actaully see the look of disgust on his face. "Tell me what I think happened didn't happen."

Goemon's eyes darted from any noise made within the room. He seemed to be searching for something. "If your thinking that Zenigata finally got us when we least expected it and took our weapons, then yes, it did happen if you were thinking that."

Jigen's hand immidiately went to wear his belt and gun holder were usually at. Nothing. His guns were all gone. "Son of a-"

"We've got to get out of here," said Fujiko. "Chances are we'll be doing twenty here, if not the death sentence."

At that moment a brown, wooden door opened up. It was between Lupin and Goemon's cells. Inspector Zenigata walked into the room, a smug look on his face. He turned to Lupin's cell, he looked full of pride but also a hint of secrecy. "Finally. The world famous Lupin the III, captured with the old gas in a car gag." The inspector's face changed to seriousness. "What's with you Lupin? You'd never let yourself get caught so easily."

"What do you mean, Pops?" Lupin played the innocent card, one he was always glad to use when making Zenigata mad.

"Don't you play games with me! I know your up to something, like the little escape project you pulled back in Brazil! Now tell me or I'll make things worse!" Zenigata stomped onto the floor in frustration, he knew this wouldn't be easy.

Lupin smirked and layed back against the jails wall. "I don't know what your talking about, you caught us fair and square so why not take some time off? You sure as hell could use it."

Zenigata grabbed his hat and threw it to the ground, Lupin was getting on his last nerve. That's what happens after five years of chasing him. "Why you! Your going to-"

"Will you just shut the hell up already?!" came the reply from Jigen. He was giving an evil look towards the inspector who was mildly shocked by the outburst. "And where the hell is my friggin' hat?!"

Zenigata smirked, he knew all their weaknesses, each one of each person. "Interpol headquarters has all your possessions like your usual attire, weapons, and yes, your hat too. If you want it then tell me your next plan."

Jigen slammed his fist into the cement wall, a sickening crack was heard. Jigen didn't seem to notice. "We don't have a friggin' plan now gim'me back my friggin' hat!" 

"Not until you tell me your plan!" Zenigata yelled to the ex-mobster.

"Excuse me, Inspector," a voice spoke meakly.

The inspector turned around to see a woman there, only a few inches shorter than Lupin or Jigen. She wore a navy blue pencil skirt and a navy blue jacket over her pale blue shirt. Her hair was wavy and blonde, her eyes an ocean blue color. She held a clipboard to herself, she was staring at the awkward conversation between the inspector and the prisoners.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with the four people in these cells." 

Zenigata picked up his beaten-up hat and put it back on his head, a stern look on his face. "Fine, but I'm staying, just to make sure you don't let them escape. I've known from experience." 

"Very well," she said politely as she looked towards Lupin's cell, a look of worry and shock on her face. "Arsene Lupin III, grandson of Lupin and the Lupin before him. Seducer of women and master lock-picker and theivery of gems, paintings, currency, ancient artifacts, and so on. Wanted just about everywhere and sentenced to death on account of breaking almost every law in the book." She looked across Lupin's cell towards Goemon's. "Goemon Ishikawa. Master samurai and accomplice of Lupin, also sentenced to death for breaking the same rules." She looked to Fujiko. "Fujiko Mine. Seductress of men and accomplice of Lupin. Also sentenced to death." Lastly she looked to Jigen. "Daisuke Jigen. Ex-Mobster, gunman, and murderer. Wanted for shooting innocent people and for being an accomplice of Lupin. So thats it, everyone is sentenced to death at midnight in two days, by means of euthanasia." 

"Murderer?! I didn't kill anyone!" Jigen yelled the woman, who didn't appear to be listening.

Zenigata gave her an odd look. "Who made those reports?"

"I don't know, I'm just supposed to read them. Now if you'll excuse me." She opened the door and walked back out as she came.

"Miss, wait-" Zenigata said as he followed her out.

Fujiko laughed to herself, "I think he's got a thing for blondes. Remember on the train when you were a hippie and I was disguised as a blonde."

"Oh yeah," Lupin agreed.

Goemon gave them each a quizzical look. "Am I the only one who's noticed were going to be killed in two days?"

Lupin smirked, the kind he made when he had a plan. "No problem, Goemon, my good man. I already have a plan."

Jigen rubbed his hand, it was already starting to swell a bit. "So what is it?"

"You'll see, Jigen, you'll see." 

Jigen gave him the 'what-the-hell-are-you-planning' look but he didn't receive an answer. He looked back to his hand, and cursed to himself.

"Can someone get a friggin' nurse in here?!" he yelled loudly. It didn't look like anyone would be coming for quite a while. "Damnit, I need a smoke."

- - -


	4. Crossing Paths Once Again

Did anyone like chapter three? Hope so, I enjoyed writing that one for some reason. I apologize with all my Jigen-loving heart, I can't believe how far behind this update was. I had writers block for my VHD fic, sorry. Why are these chapters so short?! Argh!!!!!! This chapter has a bit more of Jigen then the last one did. Who is the mysterious blonde woman? I didn't plan for this fic to have a fan-character but it looks like it will. You'll see what I mean. Damn you Genevieve! Friggin' head-voice . . . Anyway, on to chapter four!

Disclamier: I own D.J., thats all. Lupin and Co. belong to Monkey Punch. I do own two Lupin manga comics though, one of them was paid in quarters, dimes, and nickels. Ten dollars in coins people!!! Plus tax!

Chapter Four: Crossing Paths Once Again

By Invader Nicole

- - -

It was already the next day, far too early for anyone to notice though. The rays from the sun were just starting to peak through the steel bars of the window. When sunlight finally filled the room everyone started to awaken. They had only one more night to live, they remembered. Tomorrow night at the stroke of midnight was when they were scheduled to be euthanized. It was too early to be thinking about such things as that, thought Lupin. He pulled the white sheets of his cell-bed over his head, drowning out any of the light. Goemon was already awake across from him in the opposite cell. Fujiko and Jigen had the same idea as Lupin, they shouldn't have woken up at such an ungodly hour. The three of them rested under their own white bedsheets of their cells for a good five minutes before the metal door opened. They looked through the bars enough to see that it was the blonde woman from yesterday. She was dressed in a green suit this time. It was a forest green knee-length skirt and jacket with a white shirt, her blonde hair was straight this time instead of wavy. She held a black suitcase in one hand.

"Rise and shine everyone." She sounded way to perky. How could anyone at this time?

Lupin looked over the sheets a bit towards her. "What time is it?"

The woman layed the suitcase on a nearby table. "It's 9:00 a.m." She opened the suitcase and took out two objects. One was a vial about five or six inches long, it contained a scarlet-colored liquid. Next she took out a rather large syringe, the needle was atlest three or four inches long and looked quite painful.

Goemon stared at the needle and vial, a look of wonderment on his face. "What's that for?"

The woman gave him a soft smile and slowly walked towards their cells. "It's nothing bad, don't worry. Inspector Zenigata informed me yesterday that one of you broke your hand against the wall. Which one of you was it?" She looked to the four of them, she noticed that everyone was almost awake now except for the one in the far back cell. She walked towards the cell and looked inside. The man was still wrapped inside his white sheets on his bed, his back turned to her. She looked at one of the walls and noticed the new cracks on the cement.

"Judging by that wall I'm guessing your my patient?"

She didn't get so much as a grunt from the man. She gave him a stern look but then smirked.

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to sedate you."

Quickly she stuck the needle into his arm and injected the scarlet fluid. In a matter of seconds it was inside his system before he even had time to remove the syringe. He gave the woman an evil glare, much like the ones he usually gave Fujiko.

"What the hell did you put in me?!" yelled Jigen.

"Like I said before, a sedative. You broke your hand against the wall yesterday," she nodded torwards the cement wall with a few cracks scattered through it. "It should knock you out a bit while I take you to the infirmary and fix your hand."

Jigen could already feel himself slipping into somewhat of an unconscious state, his words were slurred as he tried to speak. "I don't want to go to a friggen infirmary. What the hell is the friggin' point if my hand is fixed? I'm going to be killed the next day anyway . . . "

The woman gave him a thoughtful smile, staring into his black eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

In a matter of seconds he drifted into unconsciousness, a light breathing sound soon follwed. She pulled him out of the covers and pushed a gurney into the cell, after a few minutes he was attached to it and was being pushed towards the metal door. The woman turned back to his three friends and said, "Don't worry, Jigen will be alright."

Goemon gave her an odd stare. "How did you know his name?"

She appeared surprised by that question then quickly answered, "I read it on the reports last night, remember? Besides, Jigen and I go back a long time ago."

With that said she pushed the gurney out the door and closed it behind her, leaving the three behind in their cells to talk about their escape plan. The only problem was Lupin wan't talking, whatever he was planning he wanted to keep secret until the right time came. Fujiko gave him a concerned look, hoping Lupin wasn't dooming them to the ultimate fate. Goemon just sat on the bed in his cell though, he knew Lupin knew what he was doing.

In another room down the hall, about two floors above the prisoner level, the woman and Jigen were in room 202. Jigen was already beginning to slowly stir awake from the sedative, his vision began to return as he looked around the room he was in. The first thing he noticed was the plain white walls. Nothing on them, just white paint. The woman was right next to him, she was injecting Jigen with a green fluid this time. When asked what is was she told him it was a chemical used to calm patients. It began to work its magic, Jigen felt a little happier than usual and he was a bit relaxed.

"You never told us your name," Jigen said in a dazed state.

"Just call me D.J. for now."

The woman, now known as D.J., began to get everything ready to fix Jigen's hand. After about thirty minutes she was done. It had been a simple procedure really. Jigen, beginning to stir away from the effects of the earlier calming drug, stared at the bandages wrapped around his left hand. He hated this, the bandages would be annoying, he knew that, but he still didn't see what the point was of getting his hand fixed. A familiar scent filled the room, he looked to D.J. and saw that she had a cigarette in her mouth. Pall Mall to be exact, small puffs of the grey-colored smoke filled the air. D.J. noticed he was staring at her cigeratte.

"Want one?" she asked taking a pack out from the pocket of her jacket. She knew he shouldn't be smoking while healing, but he looked like he really needed one.

"I'd love one but I can't. I made a bet with Fujiko that I could quit smoking for a week. So far its been a day. God I really need one though," he said reluctantly.

D.J. began to get rid of the left over bandages while still talking. "Y'know, she's not here right now so you could smoke and get away with it." She knew she was right and stating the obvious.

"I know but I'm a man of my word," he replied with what a appeared a hint of honor.

A smile was on her face, but she hid it almost immediately, she would tell him later. "Well its 9:30 a.m. already. Do you want to back to your cell and stay with your friends or should I take you all down to the messhall?"

Jigen gave her a surprised look, "There's a messhall?"

"Yeah, they even have alcohol. Really good sangria."

Jigen smiled at this, maybe his last day of living wouldn't be so bad afterall. "Count me and my friends in then."

"Good," she said as she got the keys out of her pocket. "Let's go get them, shall we?"

"Sure."

They left the infirmary room and began to walk towards the elevator that led to the lower prison levels. Jigen looked at the doors, all of them had something written on them like 'storage room', 'chief's room', 'restroom', etc. The two of them stepped inside an elevator with the usual corny elevator background music. Jigen looked back towards D.J., he had remembered something.

"D.J., you never told us, what do you do here? You came to us on the first day while Pops was here, read us our fate, and now your a nurse?"

D.J. gave him a strange look. "Pops?" Then it dawned on her. "Oh, you mean Inspector Zenigata. Well, this building is basically the headquarters of Interpol actually. We do have infirmary incase of injuries from guns, knives, et cetera. And obviously we have our jail cells."

Jigen looked surprised at this. "That explains the chief's room. Then where in friggin' hell is my hat? Zenigata said it was somewhere here."

"Those would be in the inspector's part of the building. A small office since he's never here, usually chasing after Lupin. Anyway, I think your hat is on the seventh floor."

"If I do die here then promise me I can wear my hat when they euthanize me."

"I promise, and don't worry. I have a feeling you won't be dying here anytime soon," D.J. said more to herself than to Jigen.

Jigen have her an odd look, "What do you mean by that?"

It was then that D.J. noticed her mistake. She waved her hands in a brush off movement. "It's nothing, forget about it."

Jigen didn't say anything else but he certainly didn't forget about it. Was D.J. planning something? Or was she trying to fool him into thinking that? Was she really an undercover detective working for Pops to see if they really did have an escape plan? He didn't know what to think. A small 'ding' interrupted his thoughts as did the halting of movement.

"We're here," said D.J.

Jigen had almost forgotten they were on an elevator. They walked out and D.J. pressed in a code on the walls codepad. The metal door opened and the two walked back inside the prisoner room. Lupin looked forward and smiled, Jigen wondered why, but again his thoughts were interrupted.

"Welcome back 'ol pal," he replied to Jigen. "So what the hell did they do to your hand?"

Jigen lifted his left hand to show them the many bandages wrapped around it. "D.J. here fixed it herself," he said as he nodded torwards D.J. "She's offered to take us all down to the cafeteria."

Lupin smiled with joy for actually having the possibility to leave the cell and not getting yelled at. "I'm in!"

"Same here," Fujiko replied.

"Thank you for your hospiltality," came the answer from Goemon.

D.J. opened each of the cells and led them out. As Lupin reached to open the metal door D.J. clasped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He gave her an odd look but saw that she had put handcuffs on Goemon, Jigen, and Fujiko when he had his back turned. 'That was fast' he thought.

"Why D.J., if you really wanted to get to know me better then you should've asked," Lupin insisted with a smile.

D.J. rolled her eyes at the master theif as she lifted the side of her skirt a bit. Lupin smirked, maybe today would be his day. Or maybe not, his eyes narrowed when he saw a small gun holster wrapped around her thigh. She took a gun out of the holster and pointed it at Lupin.

"It's just as a precaution if any of you try something funny." D.J. nodded towards the door. "Besides, if Zenigata saw any of you walking around the building without restraints, I'd garuntee you wouldn't have to wait 'til tomorrow night to die. Now c'mon."

D.J. opened the door, the four prisoners following her out. They took the elevator a few floors up, and walked through the maze-like hallways. They all stopped at a door that read 'messhall' and walked in. It looked much like a high school cafeteria, with circular tables scattered throughout the floor and multi-colored plastic chairs. The smell of greasy food wafted through the air, as did the 'cha-ching' sound of a cash register as it accepted money from the customers and workers at Interpol. They could see a few other people in the room as well, looking through papers, writing, and eating their breakfast at the same time. Guards stood at the entrance of the door they just walked into while more guards sat at a table near another exit. D.J. led them to a table where the four of them sat, she asked what they wanted and after they told her she left to get their orders.

Fujiko turned to Lupin, her eyes filled with mischief. "So Lupin, what's the plan? How are we going to get out of here?"

Lupin put his feet on the table and leaned back in his plastic orange chair. "No plan, Fujicakes."

Fujiko gave him a shocked look before yelling at him. "What do you mean no plan?! Lupin, you actually expect us to die in here?!"

"No, I'm just saying I don't have a plan. Someone else does and it's working out great so far. We should be out of here before long."

Goemon gave Lupin the 'I-hope-you-know-what-your-doing' look out of the corner of his eye.

D.J. returned back to the table, balancing four drinks on a tray. None of them had really wanted anything to eat, just a drink. Goemon had a bottle of sake, Lupin and Fujiko had glasses of sangria, while Jigen and D.J. had scotch. D.J. eyes shifted to the four people around her, wondering about the awkward silence that had appeared when she came back to the table. She shook the glass of scotch in circular motions before finally asking the mind-wracking question.

"Okay, what's wrong here? As soon as I got here everyone got quiet and no ones talking. Are the drinks bad or something?"

"No, the drinks are fine, it's just something that doesn't involve you" replied Jigen.

D.J. flicked her hair back behind her. "You'd be surprised."

Goemon gave her an odd look, "What do you mean by that?"

D.J. turned to Lupin before she put her drink back on the table. "I'm guessing you haven't told them yet?"

Fujiko looked from Lupin to D.J. and back. "Told us what? What haven't you told us, Lupin?"

Lupin finished his sangria and left the wineglass on the table. "Jigen?"

Jigen cast a look to Lupin as if saying 'what' and that he was listening.

"Did any of you ever wonder what D.J.'s initials stood for?" Lupin asked his three friends. When he saw that none of them answerd he guessed they hadn't. "Well they stand for Demeter Jigen," he turned to Jigen, "your little sister."

Jigen eyes expanded to the most they probably ever had before a darkness spread over his eyes and he fell onto the floor. The last thing he heard and saw were his friends and 'sister' going towards him and asking 'Jigen? Are you okay?'

- - -


End file.
